lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Perez
Miguel Cruz Five unnamed children Unnamed mother Unnamed brother | affiliation = Johnny D.'s gang | first = "Girls Disappeared" | playedby = Manny Perez }} Teodoro Juarez (alias Angel Perez) was the leader of a sex trafficking ring and the one who green-lit the murder of Ellie Porter. Background Angel would traffic underage girls from Vargas, Mexico and take them to his mansion in Tenancingo, where he would rape them. If he impregnated them he would have his mother hold their babies hostage to force them to work for him. He would then smuggle them into New York and have them work for his pimps through Craigslist ads while he provided transportation for the girls through his company, Quickride. He eventually let Selena become his enforcer to break the girls in so he didn't have to get personally involved anymore. His operation got so big that he eventually started buying girls from other traffickers. On SVU When Ellie Porter agreed to testify against his gang, Angel gave the green-light for anyone to do whatever they want with her. This lead to Ellie being gang-raped and later murdered by six people, including her pimp Little Tino who took the rap for green-lighting her. ( : "Spring Awakening") When Ellie's roommate at Tino's house, Luna Garcia was arrested, Selena told him and he sent Diego Ramirez to kill her. He took a shot at her but failed to kill her and Diego ended up being arrested as well. Rollins and Fin later question him about accounts he used and feigns knowing anything about how the accounts are payed. He then tells them that he closed Little Tino's account five months ago for roughing up girls. One of his pimps, Joaquin Menendez, later calls him about a meeting he had with Officer Amaro and Angel decides to send a message by ordering hits on Diego, Missy Brooks, Little Tino and Noah Porter. Diego, Missy and one of her johns are killed while Noah and Tino survive. To cover his tracks he trashes his office and destroys all his records to make it look like he was a target too. After this they discover Angel's real name is Teodoro Juarez and he is the boss of the sex trafficking ring. They manage to turn Selena and five of his prostitutes by raiding Angel's mansion in Tenancingo and rescuing their babies and get an additional statement for Little Tino and they go to arrest Angel as he is about to flee. In the confusion, Angel knocks Fin back and pulls out a gun to try and shoot Benson. Just as Angel is about to pull the trigger, Fin shoots him twice in the chest, killing him. ( : "Girls Disappeared") Known Victims *Unknown dates: **Selena Cruz **Five unnamed women *2014: **May 5: Ellie Porter **August 6: ***Luna Garcia ***Augustino Aguilar ***The drive-by shooting at the suburbs: ****Missy Brooks ****Merrill Caswith ***Diego Ramirez ***The drive-by shooting at the park: ****Noah Porter ****Lucy Huston ****Numerous unnamed civilians **August 7: ***Detective Odafin Tutuola ***Sergeant Olivia Benson Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Serial Rapists Category:Facilitators Category:Conspirators Category:Gang Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Proxy Murderers Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Pimps Category:Serial Kidnappers Category:Proxy Rapists Category:Assailants Category:Sex Traffickers Category:Harassers